The present invention is generally in the field of pharmaceutical formulations, and more particularly related to methods and compositions for purifying and stabilizing peptides and proteins, such as insulin, which are used in pharmaceutical applications.
In a normal person, the β-cells of the pancreatic islets of Langerhans produce insulin, required by the body for glucose metabolism, in response to an increase in blood glucose concentration. The insulin metabolizes incoming glucose and temporarily stops the liver's conversion of glycogen and lipids to glucose thereby allowing the body to support metabolic activity between meals. The Type I diabetic, however, has a reduced ability or absolute inability to produce insulin due to β-cell destruction and needs to replace the insulin via daily injections or an insulin pump. More common than Type I diabetes, though, is Type II diabetes, which is characterized by insulin resistance and increasingly impaired pancreatic β-cell function. Type II diabetics may still produce insulin, but they may also require insulin replacement therapy.
Type II diabetics typically exhibit a delayed response to increases in blood glucose levels. While normal persons usually release insulin within 2-3 minutes following the consumption of food, Type II diabetics may not secrete endogenous insulin for several hours after consumption. As a result, endogenous glucose production continues after consumption (Pfeiffer, Am. J. Med., 70:579-88 (1981)), and the patient experiences hyperglycemia due to elevated blood glucose levels.
Loss of glucose-induced insulin secretion is one of the earliest disturbances of β-cell function (Cerasi et al., Diabetes, 21:224-34 (1972); Polonsky et al., N. Engl. J. Med., 318:1231-39 (1988)), but the causes and degree of β-cell dysfunction are unknown in most cases. While genetic factors play an important role, (Leahy, Curr. Opin. Endocrinol. Diabetes, 2:300-06 (1995)), some insulin secretory disturbances seem to be acquired and may be at least partially reversible through optimal glucose control. Optimal glucose control via insulin therapy after a meal can lead to a significant improvement in natural glucose-induced insulin release by requiring both normal tissue responsiveness to administered insulin and an abrupt increase in serum insulin concentrations. Therefore, the challenge presented in the treatment of early stage Type II diabetics, those who do not have excessive loss of β-cell function, is to restore the release of insulin following meals.
Most early stage Type II diabetics currently are treated with oral agents, but with little success. Subcutaneous injections of insulin are also rarely effective in providing insulin to Type II diabetics and may actually worsen insulin action because of delayed, variable, and shallow onset of action. It has been shown, however, that if insulin is administered intravenously with a meal, early stage Type II diabetics experience the shutdown of hepatic glucogenesis and exhibit increased physiological glucose control. In addition, their free fatty acids levels fall at a faster rate than without insulin therapy. While possibly effective in treating Type II diabetes, intravenous administration of insulin, is not a reasonable solution, as it is not safe or feasible for patients to intravenously administer insulin at every meal.
Insulin, a polypeptide with a nominal molecular weight of 6,000 Daltons, traditionally has been produced by processing pig and cow pancreas to isolate the natural product. More recently, however, recombinant technology has been used to produce human insulin in vitro. Natural and recombinant human insulin in aqueous solution is in a hexameric configuration, that is, six molecules of recombinant insulin are noncovalently associated in a hexameric complex when dissolved in water in the presence of zinc ions. Hexameric insulin is not rapidly absorbed. In order for recombinant human insulin to be absorbed into a patient's circulation, the hexameric form must first dissociate into dimeric and/or monomeric forms before the material can move into the blood stream. The delay in absorption requires that the recombinant human insulin be administered approximately one half hour prior to meal time in order to produce therapeutic insulin blood level, which can be burdensome to patients who are required to accurately anticipate the times they will be eating. To overcome this delay, analogs of recombinant human insulin, such as HUMALOG™, have been developed, which rapidly disassociate into a virtually entirely monomeric form following subcutaneous administration. Clinical studies have demonstrated that HUMALOG™ is absorbed quantitatively faster than recombinant human insulin after subcutaneous administration. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,929 to Anderson Jr., et al.
In a effort to avoid the disadvantages associated with delivery by injection and to speed absorption, administration of monomeric analogs of insulin via the pulmonary route has been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,477 to Gonda, et al. discloses having a patient inhale an aerosolized formulation of monomeric insulin to deposit particles of insulin on the patient's lung tissue. However, the monomeric formulation is unstable and rapidly loses activity, while the rate of uptake remains unaltered.
While it would be desirable to produce rapidly absorbable insulin derived from natural sources, transformation of the hexameric form into the monomeric form, such as by removing the zinc from the complex, yields an insulin that is unstable and has an undesirably short shelf life. It therefore would be desirable to provide monomeric forms of insulin, while maintaining its stability in the absence of zinc. It also would be advantageous to provide diabetic patients with monomeric insulin compositions that are suitable for pulmonary administration, provide rapid absorption, and which can be produced in ready-to-use formulations that have a commercially useful shelf-life.
These problems with impurities, metal ions that affect stability or bioavailability, occur with many other proteins and peptides.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,497 to Steiner, et al. discloses microparticle drug delivery systems in which the drug is encapsulated in diketopiperazine microparticles which are stable at a pH of 6.4 or less and unstable at pH of greater than 6.4, or which are stable at both acidic and basic pH, but which are unstable at pH between about 6.4 and 8. The patent does not describe monomeric insulin compositions that are suitable for pulmonary administration, provide rapid absorption, and which can be produced in ready-to-use formulations that have a commercially useful shelf-life.
It would therefore be advantageous to develop alternative insulin delivery compositions for Type II diabetics that provide more rapid elevation of insulin blood levels and are easily administered to ensure patient compliance. It also would be desirable to apply the delivery compositions and methods to other biologically active agents.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved methods for purifying peptides and proteins, especially in the preparation of compositions suitable for pulmonary administration.
It is another object of the present invention to provide stable monomeric peptide compositions suitable for pulmonary delivery.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide methods and compositions for the facilitated transport of insulin and other biologically active agents across biological membranes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide methods and compositions for the improved absorption of insulin or other biologically active agents in the bloodstream.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide methods and compositions for the improved absorption of insulin or other biologically active agents in the bloodstream characterized by ease of administration.